1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved toddler booster seat with a vehicle shoulder belt positioner and, more particularly, pertains to releasably securing a toddler booster seat to a vehicle seat through a vehicle seat belt in a safe, convenient and comfortable manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of car seats and booster seats of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, car seats and booster seats of known designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of securing childcare products to vehicle carseats through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses a large number of car seats and booster seats of known designs and configurations. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,115,523 to Cone, issued May 26, 1992, discloses a convertible infant restraint device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,307 to Cone, issued Mar. 12, 1991, also discloses a convertible infant restraint device.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,683 to Knoedler et al., issued May 5, 1987, discloses a juvenile car seat.
In this respect, the toddler booster seat with a vehicle shoulder belt positioner according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of releasably securing a toddler booster seat to a vehicle seat through a vehicle seat belt in a safe, convenient and comfortable manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved toddler booster seat with a vehicle shoulder belt positioner which can be used for releasably securing a toddler booster seat to a vehicle seat through a vehicle seat belt in a safe, convenient and comfortable manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.